vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Invoker
|-|Base= |-|Dark Artistry= Summary In its earliest, and some would say most potent form, magic was primarily the art of memory. It required no technology, no wands or appurtenances other than the mind of the magician. All the trappings of ritual were merely mnemonic devices, meant to allow the practitioner to recall in rich detail the specific mental formulae that unlocked a spell's power. The greatest mages in those days were the ones blessed with the greatest memories, and yet so complex were the invocations that all wizards were forced to specialize. The most devoted might hope in a lifetime to have adequate recollection of three spells—four at most. Ordinary wizards were content to know two, and it was not uncommon for a village mage to know only one—with even that requiring him to consult grimoires as an aid against forgetfulness on the rare occasions when he might be called to use it. But among these early practitioners there was one exception, a genius of vast intellect and prodigious memory who came to be known as the Invoker. In his youth, the precocious wizard mastered not four, not five, not even seven incantations: He could command no fewer than ten spells, and cast them instantly. Many more he learned but found useless, and would practice once then purge from his mind forever, to make room for more practical invocations. One such spell was the Sempiternal Cantrap—a longevity spell of such power that those who cast it in the world's first days are among us still (unless they have been crushed to atoms). Most of these quasi-immortals live quietly, afraid to admit their secret: But Invoker is not one to keep his gifts hidden. He is ancient, learned beyond all others, and his mind somehow still has space to contain an immense sense of his own worth...as well as the Invocations with which he amuses himself through the long slow twilight of the world's dying days. A competent wizard knows perhaps two spells; an exceptional one, three or four. Wielding the elements of Quas, Wex, and Exort, the Invoker surpasses them all. He conjures Forge Spirits, granting them the Alacrity to stun foes through Cold Snap. Predicting enemy movement, the Invoker Sun Strikes any point in the world, then vanishes with Ghost Walk, leaving an impassable Ice Wall to dissuade pursuers. A strong Tornado throws opponents into the air, while an EMP awaits to deplete their mana upon landing. Advancing enemies are repelled with Deafening Blasts, giving Invoker more than enough time to crush them under a Chaos Meteor. Whatever magic he chooses, one thing is certain: All shall come to bow before the Arsenal Magus. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Carl, The Invoker, Arsenal Magus Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Possibly Precognition, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (via Ice Wall), Heat Manipulation (via Cold Snap), Invisibility and Speed Reduction Aura (via Ghost Walk), Electromagnetism Manipulation and Mana Drain (via EMP), Air Manipulation (via Tornado), Speed Boost and Damage Boost (via Alacrity), Light Manipulation (via Sunstrike), Creation (of Forge Spirits), Telekinesis and Fire Manipulation (via Chaos Meteor), Sound Manipulation and Disarm Effect (via Deafening Blast), Magma Manipulation (via Forge Spirit's Melting Strike), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (His clothing is imbued with fire protection enchantments) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (His Chaos Meteor is this powerful) Speed: Unknown movement speed, Massively FTL Attack Speed with Sunstrike (Can move at 294c) Lifting Strength: Unknown 'physically, '''Class 25 '''with telekinesis (Pulled a large meteor out of space) 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level+ '(Immortality and regeneration make him hard to kill) 'Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters to Interplanetary with spells Standard Equipment: Magus Accord, Magus Apex, Dark Artistry Battle Dress Intelligence: Genius (Was able to master ten invocations in his youth, whereas even the most experienced mages struggled to learn more than three or four over the course of their entire lifetime. He then went on to learn many more but purged them from his mind due to not finding them useful enough or he had easily mastered them already) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Hurls bolts of energy at opponents *'Quas: '''Allows manipulation of ice elements and grants a permanent strength bonus. Each Quas instance provides increased health regeneration. *'Wex: Allows manipulation of storm elements and grants a permanent agility bonus. Each Wex instance provides increased attack speed and movement speed. *'''Exort: Allows manipulation of fire elements and grants a permanent intelligence bonus. Each Exort instance provides increased attack damage. *'Invoke:' Combines the properties of the elements currently being manipulated to create a new spell for Invoker to use. *'Cold Snap: '''Invoker draws the heat from an enemy, chilling them to their very core for a duration based on the level of Quas. The enemy will take damage and be briefly frozen. Further damage taken in this state will freeze the enemy again, dealing bonus damage. The enemy can only be frozen so often, but the freeze cooldown decreases based on the level of Quas. *'Ghost Walk:' Invoker manipulates the ice and electrical energies around him, rendering his body invisible. The elemental imbalance created as a consequence slows nearby enemies based on the level of Quas, and slows Invoker as well based on the level of Wex. *'Ice Wall: Generates a wall of solid ice directly in front of Invoker for a duration based on the level of Quas. The bitter cold emanating from it greatly slows nearby enemies based on the level of Quas and deals damage each second based on the level of Exort. *'''EMP: Invoker builds up a charge of electromagnetic energy at a targeted location which automatically detonates after 2.9 seconds. The detonation covers an area, draining mana based on the level of Wex. Deals damage for each point of mana drained. If EMP drains mana from an enemy hero, Invoker gains 50% of the mana drained. *'Tornado: '''Unleashes a fast moving tornado that picks up enemy units in its path, suspending them helplessly in the air shortly before allowing them to plummet to their doom. Travels further based on the level of Wex. Holds enemies in the air for a duration based on the level of Quas. Deals base damage plus added damage based on levels in Wex. *'Alacrity: ' Invoker infuses an ally with an immense surge of energy, increasing their attack speed based on the level of Wex and their damage based on the level of Exort. *'Sunstrike: Sends a catastrophic ray of fierce energy from the sun at any targeted location, incinerating all enemies standing beneath it once it reaches the earth. Deals damage based on the level of Exort, however this damage is spread evenly over all enemies hit. **'Cataclysm: '''An upgraded version of the spell, Invoker casts two instances of Sunstrike on all opponents regardless of their location. *'Forge Spirits: 'Invoker forges a spirit embodying the strength of fire and fortitude of ice. Damage, health, and armor are based on the level of Exort while attack range, mana, and duration are based on the level of Quas. The elemental's scorching attack is capable of melting the armor of enemy heroes. If both Quas and Exort are level 4 or higher, Invoker will create two spirits instead of one *'Chaos Meteor: 'Invoker pulls a flaming meteor from space onto the targeted location. Upon landing, the meteor rolls forward, constantly dealing damage based on the level of Exort, and rolling further based on the level of Wex. Units hit by the meteor will also be set on fire for a short time, receiving additional damage based on the level of Exort. *'Deafening Blast: 'Invoker unleashes a mighty sonic wave in front of him, dealing damage to any enemy unit it collides with based on the level of Exort. The sheer impact from the blast is enough to knock those enemy units back for a duration based on the level of Quas, then disarm their attacks for a duration based on the level of Wex. If Quas, Wex, and Exort are all at max level, Deafening Blast becomes a non-targetable circular wave released in every direction around Invoker. *'Sempiternal Cantrap: A spell that grants immortality to those it is used on so that they cannot die unless they have been crushed to atoms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Valve Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Adults Category:Narcissists Category:Psychics Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magma Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users